Imaginary Lovers
by Tanukichan1998
Summary: Mac and Bloo are a little older, and Mac is starting to feel new feelings towards Bloo. Can their frienship become more? -Contains M rated content, don't like it don't read it.


I DO NOT OWN FHFIF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC. Please respect the original owners of said material, and watch the show before reading this, or you won't understand. If you haven't seen Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, your childhood must've been horrible. Anyway, this is a lemon, so this might actually crush those few good childhoods out there, so I suggest you only read this if you are into this kind of stuff. I am not into this, but I understand it and do in fact write in many forms of fiction, it's just lemons that seem to grab peoples' attentions(I wonder why...). But I won't judge, instead I will use that niche to my advantage, please enjoy my take on Mac and Bloo's relationship after the events of FHFIF. Warning, lemon=inapropro, rated M for a reason. Contains shota, if you don't know what that is Google it.

 _I dedicate this fanfiction fellow author Hyaenaa, I hope you're cool with me remaking your story..._

 _ **IMAGINARY LOVERS**_

A love story by BlaqueTanuki96

Chapter 1: _**GALAXY GUARDIANS**_

"MAAAAC!"Mac's Mother yelled for him to get up, he slept like a rock that morning, probably because he was so excited he didn't drift off until at least 1 o'clock. A now 9 year old Mac got out of his bed, halfway dressed in the hot summer heat. He wore boxers and that was about it, his top half naked.

Mac had grown since the age of eight. A year and half of growth, but growth nonetheless. Mac was starting to lose that skinny eight year old body, and was now starting to show evidence of pudginess in his belly. This wasn't necessarily bad, because it made him look healthy compared to the skinny figure of his eight year old self. He admired himself in the mirror, as he fixes his hair with a simple brush. He has a fine shade to his skin, not pale but not tanned either, a fair colour, resembling the colour of a frappé. His hair had slightly darkened, but only he seemed to notice.

Other than that, Mac was the same as he had always been. He even kept that parting in his now longer hair, right down the middle. He shared that feature with his mother. Terrence one the other hand, his mother said he took from his father a lot. He then began to get dressed, his same khakis that were a just too long and as he held one of his many red/white sweater-shirts, he shrugged then shook his head. He then dug in his shelf and pulled out a red t-shirt. Yes, red was indeed Mac's favourite colour, and all of his shirts were that titular colour.

Mac's mother beat on his door as he finished putting on his new pair of the same old sneaks, which he had to get because his old ones were getting too tight. "I'm going to work, I left money on the counter for your allowance, okay?" She said in her usual mother way.

"Okay, thanks Mom." Mac said, and the he heard his mother walk away and out the door of the apartment. That was weird, no 'you're welcome Mac!' surely she just forgot. Mac ignored this abnormality, and put his backpack on. He had inside, toothbrush and toothpaste, a pack of playing cards for some go fish, his copy of _Galaxy Gladiators,_ and his phone, which he learned to keep in his bag to keep Terrence from searching him for it and either trashing it or prank calling either Mom or any random number, which wasted his minutes. Terrence did **way** worse things than waste minutes on his cell phone, but it was truly the most annoying thing, not being able to call Mom to pick him up meant walking home, which sucked beyond all other things.

Mac left his apartment and ventured to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. He approached the familiar building and a smile broke out on his face. He had so many fond memories from this place, and he hoped to only make more. He went past the main gates and opened the front door. There was barely anyone there, this made him feel sorry for Bloo, who was probably lonely here. He worried about Bloo all the time, no matter what was happening. Bloo was his imaginary friend, and hoped to keep him until the day he died. Bloo probably felt the same, well he never expressed it directly, but Mac knew his feeling with Bloo must be mutual. Mac continued through the main hall, he was on the fifth step of the grand staircase when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dammit!" Frankie Foster just swore. It wasn't the first time, mind you, but it sure was loud. Mac rushed down the stairs in the direction of the shout to see if she was okay. He didn't have a crush on Frankie any more, mostly because he knew the 12 year difference in age would never work, and because, for all intents and purposes, Mac just wasn't into women that much. He had seen a vagina online by accident, and thought it was repulsive, and with that he took to never looking at porn again, even if the first and only time was accidental.

"Are you okay Frankie?" Mac asked an obviously frustrated Frankie, who only swiftly turned around with a gaze that could turn a mortal to stone.

"Oh,"She sighed, regaining her composure and going back to Frankie-mode. "Mister Hareman and Madame Foster took pretty much everyone in the home on a field trip." She said. Weird, because Mister Hareman would've sent Frankie to drive the bus.

"Why are you here then?" Mac asked, and now her evil glare flashed for a second.

"Oh, Mister Cottontail decided to leave me here for 'spring cleaning', It's fucking June!" She screamed. Mac flinched. "I'm sorry for all the cursing Mac, I am just so frustrated with that rabbit." When was she not?

"I'm sorry Frankie," Mac said. Frankie just looked at him. "I can help you later if you need it." Mac proposed. Even though he was over Frankie, she obviously thought he wasn't because her answer showed just that.

"Oh, Mac you're so sweet, but I get paid for this, so I might as well do it on my own," Then she studied Mac's face. "But if I **really** need it, I'll holler, kay? she said. Just then Mac's phone went off. He pulled it out and opened and read the text from his Mom.

 **Don't 4get your money hun, have a good day!**

Mac just smiled, then checked his pocket. Crap, he forgot the money, but he knew he wouldn't need it, so he shrugged it off as another 'whoops'.

"You have a phone?" Frankie's face appeared genuinely surprised. Mac nodded yes, like it was obvious and Frankie pulled out her phone and opened it. "Gimme your number." She demanded, but in a friendly Frankie kind of way.

"Uhh, 408-346-8753..." he droned, reading directly from his phone information segment in the settings. He never took the time to remember his number, mostly because he never had to give it to anyone. Frankie finished putting in the number and smiled, a smile he hadn't seen on Frankie's face in a while.

"That way I won't have to holler." She said. Mac understood immediately and smiled. He nodded.

"Where's Bloo?" Mac asked. Frankie rolled her eyes in a joking manner and put her finger on her chin.

"In his room," Mac then thanked Frankie and began to turn and leave. "Oh, wait. He moved rooms, he now has his own room it's two doors from his old one. There's only one bed so..." Frankie shrugged her shoulders. Mac shrugged his and thanked Frankie again, before heading up the stairs.

Mac entered the room two doors from Bloo's old room to find the familiar blob sitting, with his back turned, in front of the television, obviously already playing his beaten up copy of _Galaxy Gladiators_ and getting pretty frustrated with the freezing and lag the game experienced due to age and abuse.

"C'moooon! Stop freezing dangit!" Bloo's angry toddler talk amused Mac, and he giggled. Bloo turned angrily just as Frankie had when he asked if she was okay, he then motioned to throw the controller at Mac, and even completed the gag with sound effects. "This game is DRIVING ME CRAZY MAN!" Bloo shouted in his usual dramatic manner. Mac smiled and waved to Bloo, who finally realized who was standing in the doorway.

"My Mom says I can stay for a whole week, Isn't that awesome!?" Mac boasted. This was true. The deal had been made last night, the only condition was that Mac check in via text or phone call every morning. Bloo jumped and cheered with his friend. The two then walked over to Bloo's bed, which was right across from the rather small, yet still operational television. The two were both wondering what they could do, but it was Bloo who asked.

"So, Mac," Bloo hopped onto the bed and laid in a rather coquettish pose, Mac saw it that way thanks to Terrence's calender he had in his room with girls laying out like that often on luxurious beds. Terrence told him all about sex between a man and a women, and what the poses meant. This all gave Mac a slight chub and a blushing face, as his friend gyrated his hips to sort of soak into the bed. He meant nothing flirtatious by this, Mac felt safe to say that Bloo had no idea what sex was or what the word flirtatious even meant. "What do you wanna _do_ today?" The word 'do' stuck out in Mac's mind, probably because of his chub. Mac could only think of one thing to stop him from sporting a full hard on in front of his friend, _Galaxy Gladiators._ Mac dropped his bag and fished out the game. He flashed the game in Bloo's view, and the blue blob's eyes glossed over and his jaw dropped. The game was so new, it was still in plastic, Mac didn't own a Gbox, he bought the game for Bloo's birthday but thought now was the perfect time to give him the gift.

"Happy early birthday Bloo." Mac said. Bloo cheered and snatched up the game. Mac was used to this initial rudeness of the Bloo variety, and just accepted it and waited for the kindness to show itself. Which it did when Bloo slid the new disc into the drive.

"Thank you Mac!" Bloo tackled Mac in an embrace. They fell onto the bed as Bloo hugged him tight. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Mac's cheek was smushed by Bloo's forehead. This hadn't helped relief the present Chub in Mac's pants, and it grew. Mac was unaware of this until he felt his bulge pressing Bloo's (pelvis?). "What's in your pocket Mac? It's jabbing me." Bloo just got off of Mac, being too excited to let this bother his gift. Mac reached in his pants and adjusted himself while Bloo had his back turned. The game started up, and Mac sat down next to Bloo, who plugged in the second controller by instinct, and handed it to Mac, who set up the multiplayer match. Bloo didn't ever do this because it was 'boring'.

"Let's do this!" Mac announced. Bloo took that as the sign to pick up his controller as the match began. They sat and played the game for a good fifteen minutes before things got serious.

"Hey you camper!" Bloo shouted. He was losing by five kills at 15, whilst Mac had 20 kills. He was terrible at this game when he first picked it up a year ago, now he was a stone cold killer per-se. Bloo had more experience in the game, he played the game to death for Foster's sake, but experience doesn't always add up to skill.

"Camper? You're the one who has a charge launcher and plasma blaster, you should be devastating me right now." Mac clarified. Bloo didn't take that well, because his next move was spamming the remainder of his charges in Mac's general direction, killing him after 6 consecutive shots.

"Which I **am** doing, Mac." emphasizing his name like he was challenging him to a bar room brawl. Mac turns to look at Bloo for a second before taking the opportunity and sniping Bloo's character, ending the game with a victory for Mac. Bloo yelled dramatically in defeat and jumped on Mac, causing a wrestling match between the two. They rolled everywhere, before breaking up for a split second before diving onto the floor next to the bed. Mac wasn't muscular, but he sure was stronger than the gelatinous Bloo, who Mac pinned to the ground, he was now unintentionally straddling Bloo's waist.

"Surrender to my mighty power Bloo!" Mac growled dramatically. Bloo struggled under Mac's 70 pounds of weight compared to his 10 pounds. It was like wrestling a rather heavy pillow.

"NEVER!" Bloo shouted dramatically, almost quoting a Saturday morning cartoon. Bloo began to buck forward in an attempt to throw off Mac. This made Mac's grin disappear instantly, as Bloo's squishy softness rubbed against Mac's crotch. Mac was startled, to say the least, so much so that he couldn't let go of Bloo as his jelly-like body pressed directly into his already sensitive chub making him...

...hard...

"Uh, Bloo, stop!" Mac nearly shrieked, attempting to force Bloo's hips down with his own, but this only caused Bloo to press harder and faster, raising the pleasure felt on Mac's hard member. Mac had lost himself, and was now humping Bloo, who just kept trying over and over throw him off, only causing his friend more pleasure with each hump. Mac was enjoying this, but knew it was wrong. He let out a shaky moan and Bloo paused, raisin an eyebrow.

"What's your deal Mac?" Bloo asked, he seemed annoyed with the humping.

Mac only ignored him, as he continued to hump his friend, this time, concentrating on the motions, and less on Bloo's reactions. "Bloo..." Mac then began to slightly rise, and was intending to get off, but Bloo's thrusted his waist forward again, squishing wonderfully on his hardened groin.

"Uh, Mac?" There was more concern in his voice. Another thrust on Mac's sensitive groin, and Mac's mind was growing fuzzy as he began to lose track of everything...

"Ah-ah-"

Mac fell forward, his hands now on either side of Bloo's face, as he hesitantly shifted his hips forward, rotating them as he did so, causing them to push deeper, harder against Bloo. He gasped and let out a stifled moan and bit his bottom lip as he was now essentially dry humping his friend.

"M-Mac? What are you..." Bloo began to ask, but paused when he saw the look on Mac's face, one of pure pleasure.

"Ngh- mmm, Blooo-" Mac groaned, his eyes creaking open and gazing at his friend's confused expression. "Oh...Goood..."

Now Mac had lost all control. He reached down and stuck his hand in his pants, which he then proceeded to open up, as his boner broke free. As soon as his member touched Bloo's warm, jelly body, Mac couldn't stop no matter what.

Mac thrusted harder and harder, relishing in these feelings he hadn't felt before. With each moan and groan, Bloo grew more confused. His wet cock rubbed against Bloo with no moderation, and it was soon leaking precum all over the blue friend. Mac was nearly sobbing from how good it felt.

"M-Mac? What are you doing to me?" Bloo asked genuinely concerned.

"Bloo, Oh My GOOOOD BLOOO..." His groans echoed in his own head as he thrusted against his friend. Now he was on cloud nine, and Bloo was straight up concerned for his creator. "AAAHHH..."

"Mac-" Bloo lifted his hand to hold Mac's face, sweeping hair from his eyes and looking at him.

Mac opened his eyes, only for a second, but he could make out the look of sincere concern on his buddy's face. That face, one more hard thrust, and it was coming.

Mac cried out in a loud moan, then he continued to thrust, but now his pace picked up considerably. After two or three more humps, his cock erupted cum all over his imaginary friend, who looked genuinely shocked as it all happened. Mac rose and fell back against the back of Bloo's bed, panting, with a limping cock in his hand. Bloo laid there motionless as Mac caught his breath.

When he did so, he inspected Bloo, and he turned beet red. Bloo had a look on his face that seemed to mix annoyance with concern. Mac looked down in shame. He couldn't believe he just did that.

"Bloo, I'm sorr-"

The door opens and in walks Frankie, her green jacket wrapped around her waist and a her cellphone in her hand. Her eyes gape open as she inspects the scene. Mac laying naked from the waist down, and Bloo covered in... cum? She simply turned around and closed the door. Mac's face now matched his shirt, and Bloo was still confused.

"I guess I need to explain huh?" Mac asked, to which Bloo only sarcastically answered.

"Pfft, na, I think I understand fully... Of course!" He the took some of the cum and inspected it. "What is this stuff anyway?" Bloo then puts it in his mouth.

"Bloo, NO!" Mac yells. Bloo ignores him and tastes the cum.

"It's not nasty, but not something I'd put on a hot dog either." he said, and Mac raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what it was, but it did come from his penis, so his mind immediately led him to believe it was disgusting and nasty. Mac hesitantly took some of his cum from the tip of his dripping cock, and tasted it. Bloo was right. This wasn't going on a hotdog. Ever.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ **Will Bloo and Mac's friendship ever be the same again? What will Frankie say about what she saw? Those questions will be answered in Chapter 2!**_


End file.
